Deux oiseaux sur un fil
by Little Amsel
Summary: " Il y avait deux oiseaux sur un fil. L'un essayait de s'envoler, et l'autre le regardait faire. Il disait qu'il voulait faire de même, mais ce n'était qu'un menteur. " Stanford se demandait encore ce qu'il serait advenu s'il s'était envolé, lui aussi.


**Bonjour/bonsoir à tous ! \o Je vous retrouve avec un petit OS de Gravity Falls ! Je me suis rematé la série récemment, et tant de feelz m'a inspiré.**

 **Étant donné que j'avais du mal à écrire depuis quelques semaines, ma fic principale prenant un peu de retard, ma bêta m'a conseillé d'écrire sur autre chose, et voilà la résultat XD J'ai eu un peu de mal au début, mais les mots ont fini par venir. J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à lâcher une review pour donner votre avis :33**

* * *

 _Il y a deux oiseaux sur un fil. Ils se promettent de s'envoler un jour ensemble. Ils se disent "Je veux croire en tout ça. Il n'y a rien que je ne comprendrai pas."_

Stanford et Stanley Pines avaient toujours été plus que des frères. Il étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Des compagnons, des rivaux, des confidents. Jamais l'un sans l'autre, jamais séparés. Toujours unis, comme les cinq ou six doigts de la main. Ils faisaient leurs projets à deux, regardaient l'horizon à deux. Parfois, sur la plage, Ford détournait les yeux de ce futur qui leur tendait les bras, si tentant mais effrayant. Et son frère lui montrait à nouveau le rivage, et lui disait de scruter cette étendue infinie. C'était leur avenir. Ce point, tout au loin, au bout du monde, c'était là qu'ils allaient. Là qu'ils iraient, ensemble.

Leurs signatures laissées dans une grotte avaient inscrit à jamais leur promesse dans la pierre. La promesse qu'un jour, ils fuiraient cette ville pourrie qui les avaient gardés enfermés toute leur enfance, qui avait étouffé leurs rêves et toutes leurs ambitions d'aventures, de voyage, de découvertes. Ils prendraient la mer à bord du plus beau navire du monde - leur navire, à tous les deux -, et ils accosteraient sur une quelconque île perdue au milieu de l'océan. Ils surmonteraient des tempêtes, feraient la rencontre de créatures insoupçonnées et mystérieuses, donneraient leur nom à un archipel, qui sait ? Mais ils le feraient ensemble.

L'avenir leur semblait lumineux, plein de promesses. Ils laissaient les ténèbres derrière eux. Adieu, ces gamins moqueurs qui les insultaient, à l'école ou sur la plage. « Le monstre et le raté », c'était derrière eux, tout ça. Même leurs parents devraient reconnaître les merveilles qu'accomplissait leur duo. Bientôt, ils seraient célèbres. Le nom des jumeaux du mystère se rependrait à travers le globe et tous ceux qui n'avaient pas cru en eux s'en mordraient les doigts.

Stanford était le petit génie. Un peu timide, craintif, mais toujours passionné, toujours curieux. Il était la tête pensante, celui qui respectait les règles. Stanley, lui, était celui qui brisait les règles, à coups de poings dans la figure. La forte tête, l'impulsif, le drôle, le désinvolte. À eux deux, ils étaient imbattables. Ils poursuivaient leur rêve et ne laissaient personne les en détourner.

 _Deux oiseaux sur un fil. L'un essaye de s'envoler, et l'autre le regarde essayer. Il dit qu'il veut s'y joindre et partir, mais ne fait que mentir._

Alors pourquoi les choses avaient-elles tant dégénéré entre eux ? Eux qui étaient inséparables, eux qui croyaient en tout, ils s'étaient disputés, battus, éloignés. Ils avaient laissé derrière eux cette relation si précieuse, celle qui leur mettait du baume au cœur et les faisait avancer chaque jour qui passait. Et à présent que Stanford observait l'air égaré de son jumeau, qu'il cherchait cette lueur joviale, ce sarcasme qui le définissait tant, et qu'il ne trouvait rien...

Stan s'était sacrifié pour eux. Il avait accepté de tout oublier, pour vaincre Bill. Son esprit et tous les merveilleux souvenirs qu'il contenait étaient partis en fumée. Il avait oublié ce bateau rafistolé, qui les attendait sur la plage. Il avait oublié cette machine à mouvement perpétuel qu'il avait cassée, oublié qu'il avait gâché le futur de son jumeau. Il avait oublié toutes ces identités secrètes qu'il avait endossées pour trouver sa place quelque part, n'importe où, peu importait.

Sa place n'avait jamais été nul part. Ni dans sa famille, où l'on disait qu'il avait de la « personnalité », à côté de Stanford, qui était le petit génie de la fratrie. Ni à l'école, où les professeurs disaient qu'il n'avait aucun avenir, à part peut-être celui de vendeur de caramels mous. Même près de son frère, il ne se sentait parfois pas à sa place. Il gardait le sourire, la tête haute et le poing levé, il remontait le moral, mais au fond, qu'était-il à côté de Ford ? Juste un nul, juste une version plus bête et plus hargneuse, avec de la semoule à la place du cerveau. Une pâle copie.

Malgré tout, il le soutenait, dans ses études, face à ses ennemis. Qu'un de ces énergumènes ose poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur son frérot, et il lui refaisait le portrait - ou on lui refaisait, cela dépendait. Qu'une fille lui brise le cœur et Stan débarquait avec des cochonneries à grignoter devant des feux d'artifices qui feraient hurler leur père jusqu'au petit matin. Une nuit blanche pour terminer un devoir, et Stan portait son frangin jusqu'à son lit une fois qu'il s'était endormi sur ses livres. Même si tout était amer, pour lui, même s'il encaissait les comparaisons de ses parents, les moqueries des autres élèves, il ne disait rien et restait présent pour celui qui comptait pour lui. Il n'y en avait toujours que pour son frère, mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était leur avenir, ensemble, quand il se tireraient enfin loin de tout ça.

 _Deux oiseaux sur un fil. L'un dit "Allons-y" et l'autre dit "Je suis fatigué". Le ciel est sombre et il est désolé._

Tout était à sa place, tout était parfait jusqu'à ce rendez-vous chez le proviseur. Leur vie entière s'était alors écroulée comme vulgaire un château de carte. Ford allait s'envoler pour une école d'intello en le laissant derrière. Leurs projets d'avenir, ce navire qu'ils avaient construit, fini, à la poubelle ! Son frère lui tournait le dos et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Stanford était passé à autre chose. Il avait grandi, alors que lui était resté bloqué sur ce souvenir paisible. Sur cette plage vide et calme, sur ce sable chaud entre leurs doigts de pieds, ces échardes dans ses doigts, et leurs noms inscrits au marqueur noir dans la pierre.

Même ça était oublié, maintenant, parti dans le néant. Sa lutte pour rester là, pour continuer d'exister aux yeux de tous, mais surtout aux yeux de Ford. Tout ça, effacé. Mabel s'égosillait, en larmes, appelant le nom de son oncle qui ne la reconnaissait plus, et Dipper essayait de la retenir, de la soutenir. Il enserrait son épaule dans une étreinte fragile, aussi effondré qu'elle, dissimulant ses larmes sous sa casquette. Stanford les observa avec tristesse, avec une nostalgie qui lui perça le cœur. Eux au moins, avaient encore l'autre. Eux pouvaient ne pas reproduire leurs erreurs. Eux pouvaient rester unis. Il s'en voulait d'avoir tenté de détourner Dipper du chemin qu'il s'était tracé avec sa sœur. Il avait été forcé de choisir entre Stanley et l'école de ses rêves, et il avait pris la mauvaise décision. Et aveugle comme il l'était, il avait poussé Dipper à faire la même bêtise que lui. Il l'avait poussé à choisir un avenir brillant au lieu de sa famille. Mabel avait sûrement regretté de ne pas avoir appuyé sur ce fichu bouton.

Il l'avait convaincu de le rejoindre, de poursuivre ses recherches avec lui à Gravity Falls, de devenir son apprenti, sans penser à sa sœur. Mabel, si gentille, qui faisait confiance dès le premier regard, qui voyait la beauté en n'importe qui. Elle qui avait accepté Ford dans leur joyeuse bande sans même poser de question. Sa sœur qu'il aimait tant, sa sœur avec qui il avait tout partagé, qui avait toujours été là. Pas comme cet oncle qui avait disparu si vite, et qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu. Cet oncle qui était tout un coup réapparu en essayant de bouleverser leur vie, de les séparer, comme s'il en avait le pouvoir, comme s'il en avait simplement le droit. Personne n'avait le droit d'éloigner ces enfants l'un de l'autre, et lui avait tout de même essayé, ivre de son ambition et de son égoïsme. Ce même égoïsme qui lui avait fait perdre son frère. Cela aurait pu être juste eux et des aventures à l'infini, et il avait préféré refuser. Cette idée lui semblait à présent impensable, stupide.

 _Deux oiseaux sur un fil disent qu'ils resteront toujours ensemble. Celui qui refusait est prêt à s'en aller. Mais l'autre ne pourra plus jamais voler._

Il sentit son cœur se serrer lorsque son frère le regarda sans comprendre. Comme s'il contemplait un inconnu, alors qu'ils partageaient le même visage, l'un tordu par le désespoir, l'autre par la surprise. Désormais, lorsqu'il se regarderait dans le miroir, son reflet lui rappellerait que cela aurait dû être lui, et pas Stanley. Il attendait juste ce petit sourire en coin, cette remarque acerbe qui prouverait qu'il était toujours là, quelque part. Mais rien ne venait, juste ce silence intenable, et l'injustice le faisait suffoquer. Rien n'avait jamais été donné à Stan, il avait toujours vécu pour les autres. Et alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé sa place ici, à Gravity Falls, qu'il avait reconstitué une famille qui tenait debout, la famille heureuse dont il avait toujours rêvée avec les enfants, on lui volait tout à nouveau. Tout cela s'était évaporé sans laisser de trace.

Il essaya de dire quelque chose, d'agencer des mots qui auraient un sens, qui pourraient exprimer à quel point il était désolé. À quel point il regrettait sa décision, à quel point il aurait souhaité revenir en arrière pour gifler le lui passé. Pour lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il désirait réellement, il l'avait toujours eu, à porté de main, et qu'il ne devait pas le laisser partir. Que s'il voulait être heureux, c'était aux côtés de Stanley qu'il le serait. C'était trop tard, et pourtant il priait, intérieurement, que tout cela ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar.

Il ne savait par où commencer. Il avait tant de choses sur le cœur, tant de choses que son jumeau méritait d'entendre, tant d'excuses, tant de compliments pour ce qu'il était, pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il repensait à ce « Merci » amer qu'il lui avait craché à contre-cœur, malgré le fait que Stan lui ait sauvé la vie. Malgré les risques que représentait la reconstruction de la machine dans son sous-sol, malgré les chances de destruction du monde, il l'avait fait, pour ramener Ford dans leur dimension, pour le sauver, après 30 ans. Il se souvenait la joie immense sur son visage lorsqu'il était enfin sorti du vortex, ses bras tendus vers lui pour l'enlacer après tous ce temps perdu. Il regrettait de ne pas en avoir profité davantage.

« Stan ne le sait pas, mais il l'a fait. » dit-il aux enfants. « Il a sauvé le monde... »

Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, il comprit une autre chose bien plus importante. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu s'en rendre compte avant ? Levant les yeux vers le ciel, il le réalisa, murmurant :

« Il m'a sauvé, moi... »

Des larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux, alors qu'il s'accroupissait face à son camarade, son rival, son confident. Son meilleur ami. Il posa une main tremblante sur son épaule. À présent, son frère méritait les plus belles paroles. Des paroles si simples, mais qui définiraient peut-être toute la gratitude qu'il avait envers lui, toutes les pensées qu'il avait eues pour lui, coincé par-delà ce portail pendant 30 longues années. Tout l'amour qu'il lui vouait.

« Tu es notre héros, Stanley- »

Sa voix s'éteignit dans un sanglot, alors qu'il enlaçait avec force celui qui l'avait oublié à jamais. Il repensa une dernière fois à leur promesse, aux territoires qu'il leur restait à visiter, aux montagnes qu'il leur restait à gravir. Mais il savait que cela n'arriverait jamais. Car à présent, Stanley était trop loin d'eux pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Trop loin de lui pour seulement l'entendre.

 _Deux oiseaux sur un fil. L'un d'eux est bloqué à jamais. Et l'autre dit "Je veux croire en notre lendemain. Jamais je ne lâcherai ta main."_


End file.
